catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
RiverClan Camp
You have entered the RiverClan camp. This is a place for RiverClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiature after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signature button. Or, you can just type your warrior/apprentice/kit etc. name. Chat Troutleap raised himself from his paws. "I will," he voulenteered. Mooneyes: what are you going to do? Shadowheart and Kaito peered at him, they had just walked in. "For what?" --- Stormsurge emerged from the warriors' den, and called out for his apprentice. "Sunpaw! Training!" Brindlepaw glanced up from her wash, her fur fluffed up against the cold. Goldenpelt looks around I'm like the only cat here without a Apprentice! ''she thought to herself ''I'll haft to ask Rubystar if I can be Thistlekit's Mentor. She starts padding over to Rubystar Goldenpelt pads up to Rubystar "Ohh can i mentor Thistlekit when he's ready to become a Apprentice?" she mews Rubystar glanced over and her tail tip flicked. "I've promised Shadowheart that she can mentor Thistlekit. You may mentor Acornkit." Goldenpelt bows her head "Thank you Rubystar" She mews Silversong: Bloodfoot, I wonder when we will get to go on our first Clan hunting patrol. (Silversong & Bloodfoot were former rouges.) * pops up * Oh, what about an apprentice! I‘d love to mentor one! Solarwind was pacing outside Blacksong's den, his long tail twitching anxiously. Nightshadow nodded to Silversong and Bloodfoot. Bloodfoot answers Silversong, “Yea, maybe once we see an apprentice we want, we can ask Rubystar. I actually wouldn’t care witch apprentice I got. I think I would want Hollykit….” Then he anxiously waited for Silversong right next to Rubystar’s den. “Do you know witch kit you want when they become an apprentice?” He adds (you could go on IRC to rp channel ##cotc-riverclan'scamp >.>) Redpaw looked up Dustblaze groomed his pelt Silversong: “Hmm, I guess I could do Waterkit.” She mews. Suddenly she sighs, then pads of into Rubystar’s den with Bloodfoot. “Rubystar. May we speak with you?” She says nicely. Goldenpelt pads up to Bloodfoot "I'm going to mentor Acornkit!" she mews nicely Redpaw curled up “Acornkit? Cool. I just wish that the kits could grow faster, because mentoring sounds fun!” Bloodfoot goes overboard on the mentoring subject. Goldenpelt grined "Yea it would be great if they did grow faster, but I did want to mentor Thistlekit but Rubystar promised Shadowheart." she mews (Mosspelt, we can discuss this here - RiverClan Leader's Den But I actually have promised a few users that they can mentor some of the kits, and for the ones that I haven't, I think Silversong and Bloodfoot will have to wait a while, they've only just joined the Clan; Rubystar might not trust them with apprentices just yet :) - Nightfall) Bloodfoot & Silversong pad off out of the Leader’s den. “Solarwind, are you going on a patrol.?” Silversong mews. Although Solarwind desperately wanted to stay by Dawnfire's side in the medicine cat den, he had rather reluctantly agreed to go on a hunting patrol later that day. He nodded, and flicked his tail. "Yes, we're going to leave in just a moment, I'm going to get Petalpaw first." he padded over to the apprentices' den, and stuck his head in. "Petalpaw?" he called the tortoiseshell apprentice. Bloodfoot sits there, waiting. As he would rather be with Silversong, but he knew that he wanted to help the clan with hunting and go with the hunting patrol. He suddenly looks at the queens’ den, and does a deep sigh. “Oh, Silversong…” He murmurs to himself. Goldenpelt padded over to Bloodfoot "I guess I'm going hunting" she mewed Bloodfoot snaps out of it. "OK. Can i come with you? Wait a second I'll be right back.." He pads over to Solarwind. "I might be going hunting with Goldenpelt instead but i dont know. I might not come to he patrol, told you just so you would know." Then he runs back to Goldenpelt "OK" Mooneyes*Wait up! I want to come to!* Peachcloud comes rushing behind her* Me too! Please? We havent done anything fun in a while. Goldenpelt grinned "Ok ok you can come" she mewed Mooneyes: Finally! Something to do! Goldenpelt ran out of camp "Come on we're going to the Glistening Hollow!" she called* Mooneyes: Coming!(i looked for the glistening hollow on the riverclan page. there is none.) (Look on Riverclan Territory ;) ) Mooneyes and goldenpelt rush into camp with 2 kits dangling from each of their mouths, peachcloud on their backs. They rushes straight to the nursery. Goldenpath came out and into the medicine den. Fennelheart rushed over to Mooneyes. "Mooneyes, what's this? Who's kits are these?" She peered around Goldenpelt and Mooneyes, looking for Peachcloud. Rubystar looked up, her eyes widening at the sight of the two kits. "These are Peachcloud's kits Rubystar" Goldenpelt mewed. She went out of camp for a couple minutes and brought back two more kit Rubystar padded forward, and Fennelheart narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What? That's insane. Peachcloud was never pregnant...was she?" Fennelheart looked over Mooneyes's shoulder, trying to see if Peachcloud was coming into camp. Dustblaze padded over to Rubystar and narrowed his eyes "whats going on ..." Goldenpelt looked over at Dustblazee "Peachcloud was hit by a monster!" she blurted out Fennelheart's blood ran cold. "W-what?" she snapped her attention to Goldenpelt, her gaze stony. Goldenpelt looked at her "We were hunting and I chased a vole on the Thunderpath I didn't notice the monster and she pushed me out of the way. Fennnelheart I'm so sorry!" she mewed S-she's dead? Fennelheart was positive that she hadn't heard Goldenpelt right. "Wait, she's still alive, right? The monster just hurt her, right? I can go get her, Blacksong will fix her up!" Fennelheart started towards the entrance, and Blacksong had emerged from her den just as Goldenpelt had told Fennelheart what had happened to Peachcloud. Goldenpelt looked at her paws Mooneyes emerged from the nursery.when she say fennelheart so sad, she rushed over and soothed her the best she could. We still have each other. It's going to be alright. Poor Fennelheart.... Bloodclaw thought Silentkit looked at some yarrow "What's that?" "It's called yarrow," Leopardspots padded to the little kit's side and gazed thoughtfully at the pile of leaves. "I use it if a cat has swallowed poison. Yarrow is inserted into their throat, and they throw up the poison. Icky yes, but very effective." "Gross, but interesting. Can you give me and example of anything poison that i'd want to avoid?" She asked "Well, you should always steer clear of yew berries. Some cats call them death berries because they're so poisonous." Leopardspots gave a little shudder. "They're bright red, and usually grow on bushes with leaves that look like this." with her claw extended, she traced the shape of a yew leaf into the dirt. "Berries.. The color of blood? That does sound deadly!" Silentkit shuddered "I sure want to be a medicine cat apprentice!" (Who roleplays Troutstar? I swear, she has to be old enough. Foxeh..Tobi, good boy. 23:34, July 8, 2011 (UTC)) but now i do but i haven't really rp'd him yet Troutstar narrowed his eyes at Silentkit. (Can you make her a medicine cat app? Foxeh..Tobi, good boy. 18:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC)) Silentkit looked at Leopardspot's herbs. there a med cat app (nope. leopardspot's a med cat now.) (Yes, Leopardspots was going to choose her anyway - Nightfall) Venomsplash looks around, huffing. "Troutstar, whats wrong?" He meowed Troutstar shook his head and stood up, "Nothing." He padded away into the leader's den. Nightshadow rolled her eyes watching Troutstar, "He's changed so much lately.." "It's got to be difficult for him," Goldenfern meowed empathetically, watching Troutstar's retreating figure until it disappeared in the shadow of his den. "Succeeding Rubystar would not have been easy. I know if I had taken my sister's place as leader after her death it would have been hard." she sighed softly and curled her paws underneath her chest. "But he still has much of his family." she added, pricking her ears. Venomsplash: He sighed and curled into a ball. "He knows nothing about pain.." He mumbled, thinking about his former mate. "Oh, but he does." Almondeyes had joined Goldenfern and was sitting down with her long tail curled neatly over her paws. "He lost his mother at a young age, and his mate was killed in battle. Rather sad really." Almondeyes added with a sad shrug. He jumped up with his eyes narrowed. "My mate died in a two-leg house fire, and my mother died when I was born! How do you think I survived? With all this grief!?" The tom hissed. He glanced down. "Sorry," Venomsplash meowed. "I just don't like to bring up the topic." He glanced towards Almondeyes. "In fact.. You remind me alot of her.. The brown coloring and the sweet personality." He meowed sheepishly Almondeyes gave him a warm and understanding smile. "Both your mother, and your mate, are watching you and guiding you now from the skies they walk. They'll never really leave you." He looked down at his paws, and sighed. "Sometimes I wish Geisha was here with me. But I know she wants me to find another one to love." Venomsplash whispered. Almondeyes rested her tail tip on his shoulder consolingly. "That's for you to figure out," she murmured simply. "Sometimes, finding another love just isn't really something that you can do after you've lost the one that you called your true love. Take Glossypelt for example," she lifted her head and nodded towards the silver tabby queen, who was warming her swollen belly in front of the nursery. "Her mate was killed defending his Clanmates from a wolf. Even now that it's been all this time, Glossypelt hasn't gotten close in that way to any other tom." she cocked her head thoughtfully. "And you know what? I don't think she ever will. But, sometimes finding new love is the thing that's best to do. And that's all that Geisha wants for you, that decision and freedom to choose how you want your life to be, without worrying about her." A strike of sympathy for Glossypelt fell onto Venomsplash. He glanced towards her. "I know, but I allready have another she-cat in mind, it's just going to take courage for me to tell her what I feel, you know?" He meowed, looking towards the sun that was rising over the horizon. "Of course," Almondeyes nodded. She suddenly found that she cared for Venomsplash very much, which was a bit strange as she hadn't cared very much about any tom before. She silently wished him strength and courage to tell this she-cat he mentioned how he was feeling. A grip of courage gripped his heart, and he turned towards her, his emerald staring intently into hers. "I think it's time I tell this she-cat that I feel for her." He glanced towards Almondeyes. "T-that she-cat is you.." Almondeyes usually remained calm, with vague expressions that never revealed what she was thinking. But these words surprised her and warmed her heart so much that her almond-shaped eyes widened and gleamed. No one other than her mother, father, and siblings had ever seemed to care about her very much. To know that there was someone who did...made her feel oddly light, as if she could fly into the sky at any moment, and touch all the clouds she wanted to. Everything suddenly seemed possible. "You, you really care about me like that?" her voice was soft and hushed. Venomsplash felt warmth fill his heart. He felt the surprise and happiness coming from Almondeyes' eyes, and he was brought into a phase where he nearly though she was Geisha. "Yes, I really, really do." He felt the love of his former mate fill him. "I promice." You promise. Almondeyes mouthed the words that Venomsplash had spoken so warmly, and she couldn't help her eyes filling suddenly and slightly with tears. Her father had promised her that very thing, and had he broken it? No. And somehow, she knew that Venomsplash wouldn't either. "I-I don't even really know what to say." she confessed with embarrassment. She had never been in this position. He smiled, "It's ok." He breathed warmly, gently rushing his tail across her flank. "I'm sorry that I suprised you." Venomsplash confessed Almondeyes tingled warmly at his touch, and she looked up into his eyes. She had never realized how deep and profound they were. "It's alright," she breathed. "Don't worry about it." He blinked for a moment while staring into her eyes. Another rush of courage gripped him. "Um.." He took a breath. "The question is, do you feel the same?" Venomsplash meowed "Yes." She was certain of it. Venomsplash was always the cat she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with, she just hadn't known it at first. Venomsplash let out a purr. "Good. Then I suppose we are mates..?" Almondeyes's heart leapt with joy. "It seems as though we are." she rubbed softly against him, closing her eyes happily. A while later... Dustblaze padded in quietly Creampaw was eating a fish. When she was finished she licked the remainder of fish off her whiskers. Bored, she looked around the camp with her sea-green eyes. Category:Location Category:RiverClan